D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)
"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" is the third song about Dorothy. It made its debut in Yummy Yummy. Song Credits Yummy Yummy (1994 album) * Written by: J. Field, M. Cook, A. Field and G. Page (EMI Music) * Produced by: M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page * Engineered by Tony Douglass and Steve Promfrett * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios 1994 * M. Cook: Bass Guitar * A. Field: Guitar * J. Fatt: Organ * G. Page: Vocal * Tony Henry: Drums * Children's Voices: Trina Leigh, Allison O'Brien Wake Up Jeff! (video) * M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page/J. Field (EMI Music) The Wiggles Movie * Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page/J. Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd & EMI Music Australia Pty Ltd * Organ: Jeff Fatt Yummy Yummy (US album) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Guitars: Murray Cook * Drums: Paul Hester * Recorded and Mixed in Sydney, Australia by Chris Brooks * Produced by The Wiggles * Mastered by: Don Bartley, Studio 301, Sydney Australia Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital * M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field (EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes) Live Hot Potatoes! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Published by: EMI Music Publishing Australia * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier * Guitars: Rex Goh, Greg Page * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist * Mixed and Mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Karaoke Songs 1 * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Recording Rights by: The Wiggles Touring Pty. Ltd. Sing Along: Crunchy Munchy Music * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) Party Song & Activity Book * Words & Music by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page & John Field * © 1994 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Listen Song Lyrics Yummy Yummy (album) Who's that in the garden eating all our red, red roses? (It's Dorothy!) She wears a floppy white hat and yellow spots galore. Well, look at those big green paws She's a very friendly dinosaur. Chorus D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. She's my favourite dinosaur Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! She's a really helpful dinosaur, she works so hard in the garden She pulls out all the weeds, plants more roses and she mows the lawn When the music starts, she dances on the floor She's a really groovy dinosaur Chorus Yummy Yummy (US album) O.K., everyone, here's Dorothy! Well, who's in the garden eating all our red, red roses? (It's Dorothy! - That's me.) She wears a floppy white hat and yellow spots galore (Nice spots, Dorothy - Thank you!) Well look at those big green paws (Wow!) She's a very friendly dinosaur CHORUS D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Talkin' bout) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. she's my favorite dinosaur Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! (Oh, I think Dorothy's doing some gardening, guys.) She's a really helpful dinosaur She works so hard in the garden (She's got her mower, She's mowing, she's mowing) Yes, she pulls out all the weeds, plants more roses and she mows the lawn (She's mowing, she's mowing) When the music starts, she dances on the floor Yes, she's a really groovy dinosaur (Man, she's groovy) CHORUS D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Talkin' 'bout) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. she's my favorite dinosaur (Groovy!) Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! (Come on, everyone, let's dance and sing with our friend Doroth) Transcript from Yummy Yummy 1994 (Jeff dresses up as Dorothy the Dinosaur by putting on a hat and tail and Anthony arrives.) Anthony: Hello. We're getting ready to meet our friend, Dorothy the Dinosaur. (Jeff tries putting the Dorothy tail behind but misses.) She's a really friendly dinosaur, Dorothy and whenever the Wiggles go sing and play, our friend, Dorothy the Dinosaur. And do you know what she sings? She sings Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Romp Bomp a Chomp, Hey! That's great except I'll tell you something else about Dorothy. Well, she loves... (Jeff puts the Dorothy tail behind Anthony.) What? I got a... I got a dinosaur tail. (Jeff laughs and gets the Dorothy hat.) Ah, well. Anyway, Dorothy, she loves roses because she eats roses all the time. She eats them day in and day out, Dorothy. Well, I'll tell you what. Why don't we meet Dorothy the Dinosaur. She's our favourite (Jeff puts the hat on top of him) dinosaur. (Jeff laughs.) Trivia * The song used to be played in E but now, it plays in D. * The Taiwanese Version Plays in C * The song is played on the Dorothy The Dinosaur Kiddie Ride. Episode Performances *Foodman * Numbers & Counting * Play (a.k.a. At Play) *Imagination *When We Were Young * Hip Hop With Emma * I Count 1-10 Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Wake Up Jeff! (concert clip) *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital (New Version) * Everybody Come Wiggle! * Live Hot Potatoes! Album Appearances *Yummy Yummy * Everybody Come Wiggle! * Live Hot Potatoes! * Karaoke Songs 1 * Karaoke Songs 3 * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2014 songs Category:2014 Category:Action Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 8 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 1 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Deleted songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Everybody Come Wiggle! Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles